


Alohomora

by makerofaqueen



Series: The moon to my star [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Date, First Kiss, M/M, Marauders, Moongazing, Remus is scared of flying, Secret Relationship, Snogging, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 22:20:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13890333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makerofaqueen/pseuds/makerofaqueen
Summary: Sirius did promise Remus a date, didn't he?





	Alohomora

**Author's Note:**

> The freestanding continuation of Lumos.

’Is this thing really going to hold the both of us?’ Remus asked apprehensively. ‘It looks rather flimsy.’

‘We’ll be fine,’ Sirius brushed him off. ‘I thought you said I owed you a fly?’

‘Yeah, but…’ Remus looked over the edge of the roof on Gryffindor tower. ‘I thought maybe we could start from the ground?’

‘We’ll, we’re already up here…’ Sirius said and smirked.

‘Because you dragged me here. You’re doing this just to mess with me, aren’t you?’ Remus growled. ‘ _Pads_?’ he added when he didn’t get an answer. Sirius was doing nothing to try and hide his grin.

‘It’s not _that_ far to the ground, Moony.’

‘I feel like I’m going to be sick.’

‘Awww don’t be like that. Come on now, hop on!’

Sirius held his hand out and Remus, against his better judgement, climbed onto the back of Sirius’ broom. He held on for dear life when his friend (boyfriend?) kicked the broom off the roof. They swooped down and Remus was fairly sure his lunch was about to make a re-appearance when they levelled out and flew over the treetops of the forest. He could almost lean down and let his hand brush the tallest leaves but he was scared that if he let go of Sirius he would fall off and end up somewhere in the forbidden forest. Not something he looked forward too on a night that wasn’t a full moon.

They flew for about fifteen more minutes until Sirius set them down on the top of a hill. They had a view over Hogwarts. The school was lit up for the night and made for quite a romantic setting. It was dark by now so they lit a fire and then Sirius opened his backpack to reveal a blanket, some sandwiches, a bottle of pumpkin juice and then chocolate cupcakes for dessert.

‘Where did you steal all this?’ Remus asked.

‘It’s nice to hear you have such fate in me, Moony. Some people owed me some favors,’ Sirius shrugged. ‘I called them in.’

Remus felt a little bashful.

‘Sorry. Nice.’

‘Thought you’d like it.’

They sat down next to each other on the blanket and Sirius handed Remus a sandwich. He took a bite out of it and chewed slowly while he watched the fire. When the food was gone Remus shifted a little in his seat.

‘So… so about the other day…’

‘Yeah?’ Sirius said and glanced sideways at him.

‘I…’ Remus faltered. Sirius waited a moment before he said:

‘You don’t have to say anything if you don’t want to.’

‘I know. I want to… I… I just don’t know how. Just, give me a minute, will you?’

‘Sure.’

Sirius took a gulp of pumpkin juice and watched the fire while he waited. He wasn’t used to Remus not knowing what to say. This was new territory for both of them because now there were feelings involved. Or, at least that was what Sirius was hoping for. Finally, Remus said:

‘I’m not going to hold you to what you said when you were trying to get me back. Whatever you said, I know you did to get through to me and I want you to know that I appreciate it, regardless. I know you were panicking, too, and I’m grateful.’

‘But I meant it.’

The response came a little too quickly, almost as if Sirius had known what his friend (boyfriend?) was about to say and had prepared for it. Remus glanced at him and blushed. By Merlin’s beard he was cute when he did that. Sirius _had_ to get him to blush more often.

‘All of it?’ Remus asked.

‘Every single word.’

‘I… I do too.’

Sirius looked down into his lap and grinned, then he realized Remus’ hand was resting in Remus’ lap, just inches away. He reached over and took it in his own. He didn’t dare to weave their fingers together but he held on to it none the less. Remus made big eyes at it. He slowly turned his face to look at Sirius. Sirius smiled at him. The light from the fire flickered on his face. Before Remus really knew what he was doing, that he was moving at all, he had attacked Sirius’ lips with his own. He pulled back, wide-eyed and heavily blushing. Sirius reached up to touch his own lips with his fingers. He looked at Remus for a moment. Remus suddenly became self-conscious.

‘Was that… awfully out of line?’

That shook Sirius awake. He moved quickly, pinning Remus on his back against the blanket. He kissed Remus, who smiled into the kiss and kissed back. Remus’ hands came up to rest on Sirius’ back, inside of his robes. This was exciting and Sirius was getting dizzy. He nibbled on Remus’ lower lip which made the other boy gasp. Sirius took the chance to carefully lick along his lip. The tip of Remus’ tongue met his. Sirius had never had a French kiss before and this was better than anything he could have imagined.

Remus pulled back after a little while and Sirius let him. He, however, sat down next to him close enough so that their thighs touched.

‘So…’ Remus started.

‘Yeah,’ Sirius said. ‘Are we…?’

Remus smirked.

‘Well, I’d like to. How about you?’

‘Definitely.’

Remus took his hand and this time he intertwined their fingers.

‘People won’t like it,’ Remus mused while he watched the lit-up castle in the distance. ‘Two lads being together.’

‘Of course they won’t. I don’t care,’ Sirius said.

‘Me neither. Not really.’

Sirius thought about it.

‘James won’t mind. Or Lily. Or Peter.’

‘And those are the only ones that really matters, aren’t they?’ Remus mused.

‘I suppose.’

‘I’m still worried, though.’

‘Of course you are. It’s what you do. But you’ve also got one hell of a mind when it comes to cooking up ways to get back at people. We’ll figure out a way to punish whatever homophobes we might encounter.’

Remus smiled down into his lap.

‘Of course we will. Thank you for reminding me how amazing I am,’ he mumbled.

Sirius ran his thumb over Remus’ knuckles.

‘You seem to have a habit of forgetting that yourself,’ he said, ‘so I’ve made it a habit to remind you.’

‘Yes, well…’ Remus shrugged. He gazed up at the moon. ‘It will be full the day after tomorrow,’ he said and jutted his chin towards it.

‘I know,’ Sirius said. He showed Remus his wrist. The tattoo he’d gotten in Diagon alley last weekend worked perfectly. It showed the moon’s phases.

‘I still can’t believe you did that,’ Remus said.

‘It’s a good way to keep track on the mood of my favorite werewolf,’ Sirius shrugged, but he blushed at the same time. Remus ran his thumb over the tattoo.

‘Did it hurt?’

‘Not any more than the other one’s I have.’

‘Does it always show the moon around Britain or would it change if you went abroad?’

‘I don’t know. I’ll have to check. Wanna come with me?’

‘Sure,’ Remus chuckled softly. ‘Any place special in mind?’

‘I was thinking maybe somewhere in Scandinavia. Lots of woods to roam.’

‘Sounds like a plan.’

‘It’s a date, then,’ Sirius smiled.

‘Yeah,’ Remus said. ‘It’s a date.’ He sighed. ‘So, speaking of dates… I suppose we have to end this one soon, huh?’

Sirius gazed over the hills back at Hogwarts.

‘James and Peter will be missing us soon. I only told them I was taking you out on a fly to try and cure that fear you have of flying. I never mentioned… well, this,’ he said and gestured to the fire and the blanket. ‘Yes, we should probably get going. Ready for another ride on the back of my broom?’

‘I don’t suppose I have much of a choice, do I?’

Sirius smirked while he packed up all their things and extinguished the fire. They sat up on his broom and soared into the sky.

‘I’m not sure I’ll ever get used to this,’ Remus muttered into Sirius’ ear.

‘You’ll grow up eventually, Moony,’ Sirius said to him.

They landed on the roof of the school where they had been taking off. After having packed everything away in a secret nook in the wall they snuck through the dark castle and eventually found their way to their dorms. A handful of students were lounging in the Gryffindor common room but the place was pretty much deserted. Peter and James were nowhere to be seen. They had already gone to bed. The two of them were playing cards when Remus and Sirius entered the dorm.

‘Took you long enough,’ James said without looking up from his cards when they entered.

‘Well, this one took quite some time to relax and I wanted him to enjoy the ride,’ Sirius said and patted Remus on the shoulder. ‘Also, I maybe had to put him down for a little while to rest. He started looking green.’

Remus had to suppress the urge to lean into the touch. Not yet, he told himself. Instead he went behind his curtain and changed into his pajamas before he crawled into bed. Sirius got changed and sat down next to James, taking a peek at his cards while Remus picked up a book to give himself something else than Sirius to focus on. He was terrified James would catch on to the change in dynamics between himself and Sirius, but they kept playing cards like nothing had happened and eventually Remus drifted off to sleep with his book resting on his chest.

He dreamt of black dogs and twinkling stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make me smile big time.
> 
> I'm on tumblr, come say hi! @makerofaqueen


End file.
